


Savior

by Meowmeowmerida



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awesome OFC, BAMF Darcy Lewis, BAMF OFC, BAMF Ocs, Bucky Barnes remembrance roadtrip, Cool OC, Does not fit in with movies, Good and Bad guys, Kind of behind the scenes, Lorna Dane is his granddaughter, Lorna is a bro, Magneto is kind of an idiot, Multi, Mutant Hate, Mutant OC, Mutant Rights, Mutants, Natasha Is a Good Bro, People across the globe, Sam is a great bro, Steve Rodgers tries really hard, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century, Traveling, Up all night to get Bucky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 09:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4700318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meowmeowmerida/pseuds/Meowmeowmerida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ailia Swift decides to look through the leaked S.H.I.E.L.D files she did not expect that there were deadly secrets. She also did not expect to almost die get powers, and travel the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Savior

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a new story that I hope you enjoy. I do not own anything that is cannon only the changes and original characters that I have added to the story.  
> Also this mostly focuses on Bucky and the OC but it does sometimes overlap with the movies.

Prologue

3rd Person Pov

Ailia Swift was a pretty normal 20 year old college student.

She went to school, had a few friends, complained about her insane professors, and lived with a family member. However that family member was the one that was the only strange thing. Her brother Brenan worked for the government. Ailia did not know where exactly he worked which was fine with her. She just knew it was demanding and he was gone a lot. So Ailia would always make sure the place was clean and there was some food.

However she was like any other 20 year old and was definitely going to be looking through the dumped files left by S.H.I.E.L.D. She was horrified that H.Y.D.R.A. was still around just like every person on the face of the planet who knew what was going on. As she was going through the rosters of the H.Y.D.R.A. recruits and she found her brother’s name. She also found the name of his friend Matt whom she had met a couple of times.

She heard the door open and then shut. She immediately went towards her brother’s room hoping that his gun was still there. However she was blocked by Matt. She was terrified but ran towards the kitchen.

“I didn’t want to do this Ailia.” Ailia is hit with something and it knocks her down twitching. She had been tasered but she was still awake.

“Good night Ailia.” She saw him put on a gas mask, and let out a canister of some sleeping gas that made her fall asleep.

& & & & & & & &

She woke up with a lot light shining in her eyes. Once she remembered what had happened she sat up quickly. She found herself in a strange room that was almost completely white or light grey. She was wearing a hospital like gown that was light blue. She still had her underwear on but was otherwise was completely naked.

Then the door opened. There was an austere looking man with intimidating bodyguards surrounding him. He held a clipboard in his hand and his hawk-like features made Ailia want to curl in on her-self. However, she kept her back straight and gazed back.

“You are Ailia Swift.”

“Yes.”

“Will you cooperate?” Ailia considered fighting but she knew that these were trained professionals, and they experimented on people. She would need all of her strength.

“I will.” The man smiled but it was not comforting and reminded her of a predator about to tear into prey.

“Good, come along.”

Ailia followed the agent and tried to keep calm even though she was surrounded by large frightening men that could probably break the petite young woman in half. She tried as best as she could to keep up with their much longer legs. One of the men put his hand on her back and pushed her forward. They keep doing this until they arrived at a door.

The door is opened to reveal a medical type room that is much darker than she remembers the doctors being. Then a man came up to them. He was speaking an unknown language to the man with the clipboard. Then he turns to her. He is tall with small circular glasses perched on his face and white hair. He was well put together in a suit. However, Ailia could sense that he was not a normal doctor but was a wolf in sheep’s clothing.

“Hello, he told me that you came here willingly. That’s rather novel here.”

“My brother told me that if I were to get captured fighting would just get me killed. It’s easier to just do what they want. I’ll survive for longer.” He smiled at what she said.

“You are very smart to listen to your brother. Now we’re going to run some tests if that’s okay.”

“Okay.”

“We’ll start with some basic questions. How old are you?”

“20 years of age.”

“Alright, how tall are you?”

“5 foot 2 inches.”

“You are petite aren’t you?” It was rhetorical. “Now are you sexually active?”

“I haven’t been for a while, no.”

“Alright, so no chance of pregnancy.”

“No chance.”

“Alright, now we’ll way you but how active are you?”

“Not really that active. I’m just trying to keep up with my classes.”

“I see. To be expected of this generation.” He seems annoyed. “Alright are there any health problems I should know about?”

“I believe I have a low red blood cell count.”

“I see,” he notes down the information and then says. “Alright, Miss Swift I need to do a full run of test on you to get everything down. Will you cooperate?”

“Yes.”

“Excellent.”

When the doctor said full run of tests Ailia learned that he meant an actual full run of tests. She was weighed, measured, blood drawn, had to pee in a cup, had her blood pressure run, heartbeat, breathing absolutely everything.

“You have done well. You give her something.”

Then they gave her a break and some food; Ailia ate quickly and tried to eat everything on the plate. After her meal they put her through a barrage of physical tests. These included running, walking, lifting, balancing, and just general exercising. Ailia was pretty sure she failed miserably.

“Alright, we’re going to go through all of the data Miss Swift. We’ll call for you in a couple of days. And thank you for your cooperation.”

She is silent as she is led back. The man with the clipboard is absent which does not make her feel safer. However, she did not try to talk to them but did not act like a perfectly beaten down pet just in case the only guy got any ideas. (Thank god there was a woman this time around.) Ailia is dropped off without a word and left.

& & & & & & & &

Ailia does not know how long she is left in her cell. She mostly sleeps because the room is completely boring. Then one day the door opens and they gesture for her to get up. She follows them to another room. This one looks a little bit more like something out of a horror movie which causes Ailia’s stomach to drop at the sight. The doctor is in scrubs this time instead of his suit, and there are some others milling around the room. “

Ah, Miss Swift, I hope your time alone has not decreased your willingness to cooperate.”

“It hasn’t Doctor Whitehall.” A man who seemed to be a rookie recruit almost jumped and turned his weapon onto her. Doctor Whitehall put one of his hands out to stop him.

“No need to be jumpy. Miss Swift has been perfectly cooperative. She does not need to be beaten for speaking.” Ailia’s stomach drops and she tries to gulp silently. She was correct in her first assessment.

“Now Miss Swift, please get on to this table please.” He leads me to a table where I lay down he then begins to explain,

“We have to tie you down for everyone’s safety including your own. We also have a mouth guard so you don’t bite yourself.”

Ailia tries to keep herself as quiet and calm as humanly possible. Even when there is a thrill of panic in the pit of her stomach that makes her close her eyes to focus on her breathing. She has to open her eyes so that she can put in the mouth guard. Then end result is that she is tied up with her inner arms facing the ceiling and her feet shoulder width apart for a bigger person so it’s slightly uncomfortable.

The Doctor comes over with a hypodermic needle filled with some strange liquid. Ailia can see a couple others in a steel box with a heavy duty lock on it. The doctor then begins to speak.

“Now, Miss Swift, I need you to stay calm for me. This may hurt so please try to keep thrashing to a minimal.” Ailia gulped and nodded.

“Excellent.” Ailia barely felt the needle, and nothing really happened for a few minutes after the injection. Ailia was surprised by the heavy duty protections they placed on her. Then she began to feel pain, and it got progressively worse and worse.

She managed to endure it for a long while, but then it became too much and Ailia passed out. She was in and out of consciousness after that, but it was different than when she was awake before the injection. Whenever she was lucid Ailia could hear things even though no one’s mouth would move, and some of the things were not what you would hear someone say. She also wasn’t able to hear memories last time she checked. So this meant whatever she was injected with gave her telepathy. However the next thing she heard was not pleasant or useless.

‘I almost feel bad she had to die, but all for the advancement of science I suppose.’

That really made her angry. Ailia was a 20 year old and yes she is a hostage of H.Y.D.R.A. but you would think they would keep their hostages alive. The only reason she could figure out that she would not be left alive is if her brother got himself killed. This makes her even angrier because he is the only family member she knows that she has left. She doesn’t want to die. She has a whole life ahead of her. Ailia wants to get her doctorate, get married, have kids, the whole nine yards, and she’ll be damned if some overly organized Neo-Nazis take that from her.

So she focused and used all of the strength she could muster to open her eyes. The technicians jump back in fright. One man starts to pray in the corner. However Ailia knew that he was probably the worst of the bunch. When she had looked into his memories she had seen the tortures he put children through and knew he could not live if anyone was going to be safe.

She had used the powers she had felt and managed to force it towards his mind. She felt it shatter under her anger. His mouth was opened in a silent scream as he crumpled to the ground. She immediately knew he was dead all of his vital functions were cut off. Ailia felt her arm being stabbed with something and her vision started to blur and her eyelids closed.

Her world went dark.

%MCEPASTEBIN%

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if Whitehall is ooc but I feel like he would be kind of wierded out by a hostage actually cooperating.


End file.
